


Little Superhero Princess

by RougueShadowWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Child Stiles, F/M, Jackson is a Good Parent, Single Parent Jackson Whittemore, Stiles is Jackson's Daughter, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: His little princess had been an accident, the creation of failed birth-control and teenage lust, but even if he’d lost a great deal of things in his life because of his daughter Jackson had no regrets in choosing to keep her. He adored her more than anything or anyone else in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in 15Minutes so be warned here are mistakes to be found, so if you are seeking perfection walk away before you lose your shit. And to those able to endure mistakes, welcome! And hopefully you'll enjoy this little fic! 
> 
> This little fic is an attempt to please Pagan-Paintwork who wanted to see what sort of a dad Jackson Whittemore might’ve been to a Stiles if he was a she. So yes here you will find always a girl Stiles and if that bothers you well heck I’m sorry, and please leave before you suffer too much.

He’s awake, not wide awake but still just awake enough to register the sound of tiny feet moving across the floor of his bedroom. He’s awake enough to hear the soft footfalls of his baby girl, steps that were followed by muffled giggles. In his minds-eye Jackson can see his little princess sneaking into the bedroom, heading towards his bed her hair that was so much darker than his own a mess while still wearing her light pink PJ’s, her pretty brown eyes sparkling with delight and mischief.

Jackson’s lips curl up into a genuine smile as he lays there listening carefully to every little sound his daughter makes.

Since his little girl became part of his life his false smiles became genuine and heartfelt. He keeps his eyes closed knowing that his little princess finds greater joy in waking him up.

When Lydia had told him she was pregnant he hadn’t been very nice or respectful, needless to say he hadn’t been supportive. He’d gone as far as calling his on and off girlfriend a whore, claiming that the baby growing inside her wasn’t his. Jackson had been horrible and cruel towards the girl who at sixteen gave birth to his little girl, a girl he’d agreed should be put up for adoption while believing she wasn’t his.

But oh how quickly Jackson changed his mind the moment the paternity test proved Lydia correct, something she wanted to do to silence some of the cruel whispers that his accusations had sprung to life, a test the Whittemore’s insisted on as well to clear their so-called sons name, but the child was Jackson’s and the moment he learned that the little baby was his daughter the idea of signing her away to strangers just didn’t sit well with him.

Jackson was doomed once he’d held his daughter in his arms, after holding her and feeling the warmth of her tiny body it became impossible for him to give his daughter away.   
Jackson feels the moment his baby girl latches on to the side of the bed, and Jackson holds his breath while listening to his baby girl start to try and get her tiny body up onto the bed. Tiny grunts and huffs break the silence, as do the sound of her feet returning to the floor with each little jump. As frustration builds she starts to whine and every cell in Jackson’s body demands him to help her, but Jackson knows his daughter who would not appreciate it when she knows she can do it on her own, and so Jackson fights his instincts and stays put and just waits.

There’s a satisfied exhale when she finally makes it up onto the bed, his stubborn little star starts to crawl carefully up the bed, giggling excitedly as she moves.   
Jackson knows all of this could’ve been lost on him if he’d had less of a spine or the lack of support of his uncle John Stilinski. Jackson could’ve abandoned his daughter for the wealth and security the Whittemore’s offered, but Jackson had thankfully chosen his daughter, and yes he’d been disowned but at least he got to keep his daughter with whom he’d gone to the brother of the woman who’d adopted him.

It had been anything but easy to go to John, after all the man hadn’t been close to him since he didn’t fit the Whittemore family. Jackson hadn’t expected the man to open his house and home to him, but John had done just that and had since then been Jackson’s greatest supporter.

Feeling his daughter climbing on top of him, taking a comfy seat on his chest all the while giggling, he readies himself for whatever was to come. And then it happens, his little princess starts to pet his face the same way Jackson usually did when he was trying to wake his daughter up, before calling out to him.

`Daddy?´

Jackson continues to pretend sleep, allowing his daughter who like himself now carried the name of them man who gave them shelter after Jackson’s so-called parents threw him and his daughter out into the night.

`Daaaddyyy.´

Jackson continues his game of pretense until he feels tiny kisses starting to pepper his face the same way Jackson did to her rather often, her little kisses are rather ticklish to him, and they are enough to break his will to pretend sleep. As soon as Jackson cracks a smile his little Stiles cries out happily, `Daddy! ´

Throwing his arms around his daughter who’d become the joy of his life even if his life wasn’t all that flashy and he could barely keep up with the bills, Jackson couldn’t and wouldn’t change his decision.

 Jackson can’t help but laugh as his princess squealed with joy and delight as she was pulled down into a hug and got her kisses returned.

Jackson loved hugging his little daughter, and he loved everything about her even the things he knew he’d find annoying if she wasn’t his kid. But even if he loved his daughter more than anything in his life, there had been moments of weakness now and again when he’d thought keeping his daughter had been the worst decision he’d ever made; well there had been a time when he’d entertained thoughts of regret, but since coming close to losing his daughter to meningitis, coming close to losing his daughter had stopped these thoughts of regrets.

 Jackson swiftly buried his head into the soft hair that carried the same strawberry scent of Lydia’s hair but with the soft undertones of apples and cinnamon, breathing in the soft scent that reminded him of life and love now. Jackson knew that while pregnant Lydia had devoured apples like they were the only things that kept her alive. 

Breathing in the soft scent of life, hearing his daughter giggle the painful memories that had whispered into his thoughts but a moments ago drained from his mind, the rashes and breathing tubes and wires vanishing from his thoughts as he held his daughter close. 

He can feel the moment his daughter catches on to the fact something has changed, she settles against him as she often did, her body sprawled on top of him still so easily.

Jackson holds his daughter closer, and he loves her more than he’d ever imagine himself capable of doing. He knows he may curse her and having her once she’s a teenager especially since both he and Lydia had not exactly been pleasant teens. However no matter what happened in the future, he could not imagine not loving her even if she went all emo on him. 

Jackson thinks for a moment while gently rubbing the small back of the only good thing about him, that it’s terribly sad that Lydia would never know the wonder that was their daughter. 

`Sad daddy?´ 

Such a small question shouldn’t start him, but it does and he peers down into the eyes that had turned a beautiful yet unfamiliar color of brown, eyes that may be a whisper of the ones who’d created him since no one in Lydia’s family had such a shade in their eyes as the ones peering at him curiously now. 

`Sad daddy? ´ Stiles asks again, one hand now tracing the shape of Jackson’s chin. 

`No. No Baby, not sad.´ Jackson responds softly, he will be forever grateful that his daughter hadn’t lost her hearing or the ability to see when she fought for her life, his answer isn’t entirely true but not a complete lie either.

Jackson strives not to lie to his daughter which isn’t easy while also trying to preserve Stiles’ innocence in a dreadfully corrupt world.

`Daddy is just thinking.´ still not a lie. 

`What you thinking daddy? ´ his curious little girl asks, he wants to say it’s nothing but unfortunately his clever little girl isn’t going to buy such a vague answer, Stiles was just a little bit too smart for her age which often made a lot of kids and adults uncomfortable around her; heck, at times Stiles even made Jackson uneasy, but mostly it was because of his own stupidly, his daughter had clearly got her brains from her mother instead of him. 

Jackson gives his answer careful thought before finally responding to the question, her curiosity might just kill him one day. 

`Daddy was just thinking,´ Jackson starts one of his fingers softly, gently, combing through Stiles’ chestnut brown hair, `about how lucky I am that your mommy let me have you.´ 

`Oh.´ is all his little princess says resting her head down on his chest, he can positively hear her mind processing the information given, and Jackson knows his answer will not satisfy her.

`I was also thinking, ´ Jackson starts gently easing his touches into those that always seemed to sooth his daughter even when she was sick and unhappy, frightened or upset, he waits until Stiles is completely relaxed against him before continuing, `how sad it is that your mommy hasn’t had a chance to see what a clever and beautiful girl we managed to create.´ 

Stiles huffs at this, before lifting her head up and looking him in the eye before telling him as she often did at times like these that they didn’t need Lydia, and they really didn’t need her but still at times Jackson did ponder about all the what if’s that circled around his daughters mother. 

`I know.´ Jackson says gently stroking Stiles’ soft cheeks, before kissing Stiles forehead before they lay back down to cuddle for a little while. 

`Daddy? ´ Stiles asks after a little while.

`Yes baby? ´ 

`Can we have pancakes now? ´ Stiles asks softly. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

As so often there are a few disapproving side glances, but most are looks of bemusement as he and Stiles made their way to the small café that was always their stop after bale’ class. It was no doubt her batman inspired tutu and the bright green and yellow leg-warmers, both creations were made by Danny’s grandmother and no doubt both items of clothing were the reason for the attention his daughter was receiving.

Stiles was very close to Danny’s grandmother who seemed to spend most of her time making new outfits for Jackson’s daughter to wear, and perhaps these clothes were rewards for Stiles interest in learning the language Danny hadn’t really learned and which Danny’s parents barely spoke. 

The Hale House Café was Stiles’ favorite place in town, although Stiles’ favorite thing about the place might be the baker Derek Hale whom she’d told Jackson she’d marry one day, sure she liked Laura Hale too but Derek was her favorite Hale by far. 

And frankly visiting the Hale House Café was the highlight of each bale’ day, it was the only reason he didn’t sulk through the whole ordeal, Jackson didn’t like bale’ and constantly worried about whether or not it would have a negative effect on his daughter. 

Jackson lets go of his daughters hand as they draw near to the familiar building, and she darts immediately towards the café steps eager and as soon as she slips inside the building she calls out for her favorite baker.

`My Dewek!´


End file.
